


people love adorable delivery boys!

by clovercult



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Again, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Joe cries, M/M, Really random, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ben is v tall, idk what this fic is, joe is v shy, pizza is the way to a cute boy’s heart apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovercult/pseuds/clovercult
Summary: inspired by rami’s pizza delievery boy story on jimmy kimmelbut w joe and benlowercase intended.





	people love adorable delivery boys!

**Author's Note:**

> this is so poorly written, i’m so sorry.  
> it’s also v long.  
> unedited.

“the pizza was fucking cold! we waited over an hour for the thing, and it arrives like _this?”_

“i’m so sorry about your pizza, m’am. have a good night.” 

_slam!_

sixteen-year-old joe mazzello stared at the crumpled, somewhat damp receipt in his hand, rolling his eyes as he stuffed it into his pocket.

“rude,” he mumbled under his breath, sauntering over to his beat up volvo.

it had been a particularly rough day for the delivery boy. he either received a really dull tip or no tip at all. he provided excellent service, as far as lucy, his best friend, was concerned. 

 _“you’re adorable!”_ she chirped, wiping her sauce-covered hands. _“people love adorable delivery boys!”_

yeah, okay. 

as much as joe loved the boynton family, he  _hated_ working for them. lucy’s father was too cheap to pay for proper air-conditioning, and mrs. boynton, bless her, was always getting in the way despite her efforts to help.

joe readjusted his baggy, black and red windbreaker, making sure that his name tag wasn’t crooked or upside down.

he hated how big it was on him, how the sleeves went past his fingertips and slid off his shoulders every now and then. he just — hated his job.

then again, joe hated a lot of things.

after about a minute of pouting, he was finally inside of the ugly vehicle, shoving his key into the ignition and pulling out in complete silence.

being the fragile little baby he was, joe felt a hot, stubborn tear roll down his flushed face. he wasn’t angry or upset, just unbelievably frustrated. he was supposed to be at uni, studying acting or making _something_ of himself. not delivering pizzas until two a.m. or receiving lectures from random customers who thought highly of themselves  _because_ of joe’s occupation.

by now, joe was practically sobbing, trying his absolute hardest to keep his eyes on the road. his final delivery was only seven minutes away from the previous one, giving him plenty of time to recover.

once parked in front of the small, clay brick house, the boy took the next few minutes to blink away the last few tears and compose himself, turning his attention towards the (probably lopsided) pizza. 

“fuck me,” he grumbled, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes before taking a peek inside of the box. 

lucy’s once perfect pizza was now one big, sloppy mess of toppings; all of the cheese had fallen into one corner of the box, and the sauce had spilled over the crust. 

_just my luck._

with a soft, agitated sigh, joe picked up the pizza and gave it a gentle shake, hoping to readjust the placement of the toppings before actually delivering the dreadful thing. 

joe made his way out of his car and towards the front entrance, taking a shakey breath before ringing the doorbell.

a muffled, male voice was heard from inside the house, followed by another, and then another, and then footsteps. 

the delivery boy, despite his red, blotchy-faced state, forced a tight-lipped smile as the door flew open. “delivery for gwilym, i think?”

“yep,” a (very) tall, soft-spoke man, no older than twenty, answered the door with a gentle smile. “$24.50, yes?” 

joe nodded, his throat still raw and sore from crying. “yes, sir.”

the taller male frowned before handing joe what looked like twenty-five dollars.

“keep the change.”

 _how charitable_.

“thank you,” joe let out a soft, sad chuckle as he walked towards his car. he _really_ couldn’t do this anymore. “have a good night.”

“hey, no, wait a minute!” a different voice called back, quickly making their way outside of the house and onto the porch.

joe stood in front of his car for several seconds longer, biting his lower lip, and trying (really trying) to keep the phrase "fuck off," from entering his mind.

turning on his heel to face yet _another_ infuriatedcustomer, the boy looked up rather reluctantly, as would anyone else after delivering six cold, tossed-around pizzas.

instead, joe’s own swollen, hazel-green eyes were met with soft, bright blue ones, and he couldn’t help but curse himself for looking like he had just seen the titanic seven times in a row.

the boy — or man, rather, joe wasn't sure, looked a little younger than gwilym, maybe eighteen. he was also extremely tall compared to joe, with baby blonde curls and _woah, that’s a lot of muscles._

he was, for a lack of a better word, extremely attractive.

”you looked like you needed this,” he offered joe a sympathetic smile, holding out a single rose wrapped in tacky, yellow-printed cellophane.

_he has a fucking british accent — is it british? i think it’s british. yeah, it’s british._

“i, uh, saw you crying in your car. looked a little rough.”

joe stared at him in disbelief. god, that accent was doing something to him. “i — thank you?” 

the man only shrugged, handing him the flower before speaking again. “a little creepy, but, uh ...”

”ben! i’m eating your slice if you don’t get your butt in here!”

_so one of them is american. huh. bummer._

“just a minute, rami! jesus christ!”

“... okay!”

joe couldn’t help but giggle just a little bit, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind his ear. a soft, baby pink tinted his cheeks as he once again met ben’s friendly gaze. 

a more genuine smile tugged at the corner of ben’s lips, and he couldn’t help to think of grabbing the little delivery boy and just holding him. whisper sweet nothings into his ear and —

you get it.

 _“_ have a good night _...”_ ben’s eyes landed on joe’s name tag. “joseph.”

after a brief moment of panicking, joe managed to discreetly clear his throat before ben could say goodbye.

“just joe!” the ginger replied, all-too quickly. “i mean, it’s joe. good night! and thank you for the rose!”

ben only chuckled, giving him a quick wave before shutting the front door.

joe stared at the ugly, birch wood door for a moment longer, and then turned away, clutching the rose tightly in his right fist like it was the most precious thing in the world.

a warm, fluttery feeling made it’s way into joe’s stomach, making him a bit ill, if he was completely honest. ben had given him a rose, which, in joe’s defense, was a _very_ romantic flower.

despite ben’s mostly platonic words and friendly gestures, joe immediately fell for the older male. he had never dated anyone before, let alone asked somebody out; he'd always been very introverted and shy, and then things changed from actually asking people out to simply messaging somebody over social media.

_just go for it! do it! you need a break, anyway._

so, with just nine dollars and eighty-seven cents in his pocket and way too much confidence, joe practically bolted up the front steps, rapidly knocking on the door before it finally opened.

a very confused (and slightly humored) ben answered the door, a half-eaten slice of pizza in his hand. “did we forget your tip?”

joe immediately shook his head, struggling to form a coherent sentence. 

“do you — you should ... uh, do you wanna go out with me?”

ben looked blank. “how old are you?”

joe’s cheeks burned as he ran a shakey hand through his hair in a way ben found incredibly cute. 

“eighteen,” joe answered, slowly, knowing damn-well he didn’t look eighteen. if anything, he looked at least twelve.

“uh-huh. and i’m fourteen.” ben replied dryly, finishing off his pizza.

“wait, really?” joe asked, mouth agape.

ben laughed aloud. “no, of course not. nineteen.”

the younger boy looked down at his shoes, his face flushing bright pink. of course ben wasn’t fourteen. joe was just an idiot.

”i’ll get ready,” ben chuckled, drawing a soft, surprised squeak out of joe. “wait here.”

and joe did just that, unsure of what to make out of this situation he just got himself into. 

the boy was melting, and the only thing he could do in that moment was a weird, quirky little happy dance. one him and lucy did when they sold over ten dozen pizzas, or when he made a decent amount of tips over the weekend.

this was truly (and joe didn’t say this often) the best, worst day of joe’s little life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the pizza delivery boy story is on jimmy kimmel’s yt channel if you wanna check the og video out! let me know if i should write a part two???  
> ty for reading! <3


End file.
